closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Print logos - Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures
< Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer 1st Logo (1924-1953) Nicknames: "Ultra Common Wordmark", "Jackie the Lion", "'20s Wordmark" Logo: Simply, a wordmark reading "Metro-''Goldwyn''-Mayer". Variant: A variant with Jackie the Lion exists. Availability: Ultra common. 2nd Logo (1924-1983) Nicknames: "The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Lion", "'20s Lion", "Ultra Common Lion" Logo: There is an arc reading "ARS GRATIA ARTIS". Inside it is a lion statue. Inside the scroll is "Metro-''Goldwyn''-Mayer" in the same font as last time. Below it is the word "PICTURE". Variants: * An MGM title logo used from 1924 to the early 1980s exists. * A Hal Roach version exists. Availability: Ultra common. 3rd Logo (1964-1966) Nicknames: "The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Lion II", "'60s Lion" Logo: There is a ribbon with a lion inside it. Availability: Ultra rare. 4th Logo (1966-1982) Nicknames: "The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Lion III", "'60s Lion II", "Stylized Lion" "Ultra Common Lion II" Logo: We see a stylized lion inside a circle. Below the logo is "MGM". Variants: * A horizontal version exists. * A variant with only the symbol exists. Availability: Ultra common. 5th Logo (1987-1992) Nicknames: "The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Lion IV", "'80s Lion", "Leo the Lion" Logo: The ribbon is stretched longer and has "ARS GRATIA ARTIS" once again like the 2nd logo. Plus a mask and reef is added below, "TRADE" is on the left, "MARK" is on the right, a registered symbol is added and a new lion appears, but his real name is Leo. Also, "Metro Goldwyn Mayer" is added above the ribbon. Variant: An inverted version exists. Availability: Rare. 6th Logo (1992- ) Nicknames: "The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Lion V", "'90s Lion", "Leo the Lion II", "Ultra Common Lion III" Logo: Same as the previous logo, only this time, more detailed. Variants: * An inverted version exists. * A color version exists. Availability: Current and ultra common. 7th Logo (2011- ) Nicknames: "The Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Lion VI", "'2010s Lion", "Leo the Lion III" Logo: Same as the previous logo, only this time, "MGM" is added below the logo. Variants: * A horizontal version exists. * An inverted version exists. * A horizontal inverted version exists. * A colour logo exists. Availability: Current and uncommon, bordering on rare. MGM/UA Entertainment Co. 1st Logo (1982-1986) Nicknames: "The MGM/UA Lion", "'80s Lion", "Leo the Lion" Logo: Same as the last logo, except "Metro Goldwyn Mayer" is removed. Plus "MGM" is replaced by "MGM/UA". Below "MGM/UA" is "EntertainmentCo." with lines above and below it. Variants: * A greyscale version exists. * A version with "DISTRIBUTED BY" above "MGM/UA", with "ENTERTAINMENT CO." and without Leo exists. Availability: Very rare. 2nd Logo (1984-1985) Nicknames: "The MGM/UA Lion II", "'80s Lion II", "Leo the Lion II" Logo: Same as the last logo, except "ARS GRATIA ARTIS" is replaced with "METRO-GOLDWYN-MAYER/UNITED ARTISTS". Plus there is and extra ribbon below the mask with "ENTERTAINMENT CO" inside it. The below text is omitted. Variant: A color version exists. Availability: Scarce. MGM Entertainment Co. (1986-1987) Nicknames: "The MGM Lion", "'80s Lion", "Leo the Lion" Logo: Same as the 5th logo, except "MGM/UA" is replaced with "MGM" Availability: Scarce. Category:Logos